


Benny's Party

by pettle17



Category: Mlghwnt
Genre: M/M, i thought it would be funny, im literally only doing this for a youtuber, its funny in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettle17/pseuds/pettle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally did this for fun<br/>its just a joke<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Benny's Party

**Author's Note:**

> I literally did this for fun  
> its just a joke  
> 

"Beeeennnnnnnnnyyyyyy" Steve called, knocking on the door of the purple eyed friend. There was various rather loud thumps in the house before he was greeted at the door by his friend, who was sucking on a rubber duck by the head. Benny spit out the duckling and greeted Steve with a loud "UUUUUHHHH" that Steve loved oh so much. "Happy birthday, Benny!" Steve stepped inside. "I hope you dont mind, but i called Tyler and that other black guy you like to hang around to come over" He grinned, sitting on the couch, only to hear the door bell ring. "Benny!" Tyler threw a box of new rubber ducks as he walked in the door, Isaac following behind him. "What the fuck, man, no snacks?" He asked, flopping on the couch. "Fuck this party man, got no snacks, nothin, what kind of party dont got no snacks, man?" "UUUUUUHHHHH" Benny replied, looking to the floor. "Isaac, look what you did, you made him upset." Tyler scolded, throwing a duck at him. "Here, Benny, have a duckie" Steve smiled, placing a rubber duck at Benny's lips, to which Benny took into his mouth. "Come on, Isaac, lets go get snacks" Tyler pulled the black man off the couch and out of the door. "Fuck tha, man, its his party, he can get his own damn snacks" Steve and Benny heard Isaac rant as he walked down the street.

"Benny are you okay?" Steve asked, placing a gentle kiss on Benny's cheek. "uuuuuuuhh" Benny grumbled quietly, spitting his rubber duck out. "Benny dont cry" Steve wiped a tear off the other's cheek. "Its going to be okay" He kissed Benny softly. Benny kissed back before looking up to Steve. "Uuuuuuhhh?" He asked. "I dont know, Benny Boo, they could be back any minute" He said softly. "uuuuuuhhhhh" Benny pulled Steve to the couch and sat him down before standing over him. "Alright, anything for my sweet boy" Steve smiled, nipping at Benny's pants. "uuuuhhhh" Benny looked down to Steve. "Alright, alright" Steve grinned before unzipping Benny's pants, his sleek length poking out of the zipper. Steve grinned and licked it up before looking up to Benny. "you like that, big boy?" He asked. "UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH" Benny shouted, thrusting his peen into Steve's face. Steve simply gave a chuckle and started to suck on Benny's nob. Benny gave a low 'uuuuhhhhhhh', thrusting his hips into Steve's face, his balls slapping against the other's chin. Steve undid Benny's button and pulled his pants down, as well as his underwear before taking a rubber duck, slowly pushing it into Benny's hole. Steve pulled back with a pop and looked up to Benny with a grin as he slipped another and another into Benny, stopping only when there were seven ducks squished into the other's anus.  
"Seven's a new record, Benny boo" Steve grinned. "UUUHHHHH" Benny groaned before pushing Steve onto the couch, bringing him into a deep kiss, his eyes squeezed tight. Steve returned the kiss, mingling their tongues together. Benny leaned down and kissed Steve's neck, making him shiver slightly. "Benny, I want you in my ass already" He moaned out. Benny responded with an "Uuuuhhh" Before pushing his pants down. He reached under the couch and pulled a bottle of lube out and coated his hand with it before thrusting a finger into Steve, earning a small moan. He worked two fingers into the other before adding one more. "Fist me, Benny boo" Steve groaned and Benny let out an "UHHH" Before stretching his fingers out. "I know I'm too tight but I want to feel your fist inside my asshole" steve begged. Benny complied and stretched Steve's hole more before adding a forth finger, sliding his hand in slowly, tucking his thumb in his hand before getting his hand in all the way. "Benny!" Steve moaned out. Benny looked to Steve with a blank expression, thrusting his fist in and out for a few minutes before pulling it out slowly, Steve's rectum trying to suction Benny's fist back in. Benny pulled his fist out before coating his member with lubricant.

"Benny, pleeaasee" Steve pleaded, and his friend complied, sticking the tip of his meat rod into the burnette. "Bennyyyyyyy" Steve moaned as Benny thrusted hard into the other. He thrusted hard, running his hand up Steve's leg to cradle his balls in his hands. "Benny!" Steve cried. "UUUUHHHHH" Benny responded, groaning loudly before leaning down, licking up Steve's neck. He bit down on the other's neck, causing the one getting penetrated to cry out in a pained pleasure as he was anally violated.  
Benny struck a bundle of nerves that made Steve scream. "U-uuuuhhh?" Benny asked. "Fuck yeah that felt good!" Steve screamed. Benny gave a little smile and kept striking the bundle of nerves as he kept thrusting. Steve leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he was thrusted into before he was lifted up and placed onto his hands and knees. He arched his back as Benny played with his nipples, pinching and pulling them as he pushed back onto Benny more. "Fuck me, Benny boo" Steve whimpered as Benny leaned down to Steve's ear, whispering softly; "uuuuuhhhh" He slammed into the brown haired male, making him scream before the purple eyed boy reached down, stroking Steve's throbbing lightning bolt with his hand as he thrusted. Steve moaned loudly and within a minute, he came hard, ribbons of white spraying the couch. Benny unraveled inside of Steve with a loud "UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH" before collapsing. "Benny.." Steve crawled out from under the other, behind him and spread his cheeks open. "Push, big boy" And push Benny did, as the rubber duckies fall one at a time onto the floor with a soft thud. While we was pushing the last one out, the door bashed open. "We got yo stupid ass snacks, you fuckin stupid ass dont have snacks i dont see why we need to go get them" Isaac Held up a bag, Tyler holding up two, only to have all of them drop as they saw Benny and Steve covered in semen, half a rubber duck prodding out of Benny's asshole. There was a long silence before Steve spoke up. "Well.. This is.. Quite the predicament"


End file.
